Where Is Mummy?
by asasasssss
Summary: After a day at day-care, Alan asks the very important question: Where is mummy? (One-shot)


_**Where's Mummy?**_

* * *

 **[Disclaimer: I simply do not own Thunderbirds. Everything belongs to there rightful owners.]**

* * *

 _After a day of day-care Alan asks the important question, where is mummy?_

 _(Ages: Scott – 10, John – 9, Virgil – 6, Gordon – 5, and Alan – 3)_

* * *

Jeff knew that this day was coming, he didn't think it would have been so soon...

Alan had just started day-care. He was the only Tracy child still at day-care. Gordon had started school after the summer holidays and he was very excited. The day-care that Alan was currently going to, all of his brothers before him had gone. Most of the teachers said that he looks like John and Lucille, while he shares the joke-like personality that Gordon had.

Alan had heard on of his friends, Emma and Andy talking about their mother. Emma had told Alan that her mum plays dollies with her and does her hair. While Andy said that his mum helps him paint and draw pictures of rockets and trucks. Emma and Andy asked Alan what his mum does for him. He didn't really know why he doesn't have a mum, he simply replied saying "Oh you know, she bakes me cookies."

Alan's day past on quickly. He really wanted to get home to ask his daddy if he can have a new mummy, because everyone else had one. He had a moment and thought what his new mummy would do with him. She would paint with him, she would bake with him and she will tell stories with him. He was beyond excited to ask daddy for a new mummy.

Alan was only thinking this because when the TV broke, Jeff brought a new one. When John was hungry Jeff went out and get everyone an ice-cream. And when Scott's soccer ball popped Jeff brought a new one from the store. Alan thought that all of his problems could be solved by the store.

Much to Alan's request the day finished quickly and his dad was here to pick him up. Alan quickly packed all of his things into his Superman backpack and ran to his dad.

Jeff was in a conversation with one of the teachers.

"Yeah Alan looked a bit sad today." One the teachers explained to Jeff.

"It was probably his older brothers," Jeff said and then put more thought into it. Alan, even though he was almost four his brothers didn't bother him. "I'll ask him more about at home."

"Okay, thanks Jeff." The teacher said. "I just want to make sure he is alright."

Alan came running up to Jeff and hugged his legs. Jeff gave a hearty laugh and bent down to pick Alan up. Once safely in his father's arms Alan gave Jeff another hug.

"What did you do today Al?" Jeff asked, intently. Jeff smiled as he saw a picture of a zebra.

"I did some painting. Look at the picture daddy!" Alan exclaimed as he pulled up the picture in his hand to show Jeff.

"What is it?" Jeff asked to see what Alan would reply with.

"It's a ze-ze... Zebra!" Alan said at the top of his lungs. "Don't you think it looks cool?"

"Yes! I think it's great!" Jeff exclaimed. "I think it's time we do the school rounds and pick up your brothers." Jeff said as Alan nodded his head.

"Bye Ms. Peterson!" Alan exclaimed as he waved to his teacher.

"Bye Alan!" Ms. Peterson called back out to Alan.

What Jeff didn't know that Alan had painted another picture. That was safely in his bag. A picture of the whole family including what Alan would think his mum would look like.

* * *

After the rounds to pick everyone from school Jeff went to the supermarket to get some milk and bread and got a treat for everyone. Instead of everyone placing their order on what chocolate bar they wanted. Jeff just brought them all a Kinder Surprise. As they were all driving back. Alan was thinking _'Will dad get mum from the supermarket, or somewhere else?'_ Alan was so in depth in thought that he didn't realise that he was home and Jeff was coming around to let him all out of the car. Jeff undid his buckle and Alan soon hopped out of the car and walked into the house that Scott had just unlocked.

The afternoon had soon passed and everyone was getting ready for bed. Scott was working on some overdue homework. John was reading a book upstairs and Virgil, Gordon and Alan were sitting in Gordon's bedroom playing cars and trucks.

"Alright boys bedtime!" Jeff called out, this was more to the three youngest as the older two were older and could handle a later night.

"Just a minute!" Gordon called out. "I just need to shoot Virgil down." Gordon said as he made a 'pu pu' kinda sound to simulate missiles hitting Virgil's plane.

"Ah you've got me!" Virgil called out as his plane fell out of his hand. Alan also ran around the room also making 'pu-pu' sounds as he ran around with a toy car in his hand.

Jeff walked up and leaned against the doorframe. "Alright boys, time for bed." Jeff said again as he picked up Alan and grabbed Virgil's hand to take him to his bedroom.

"Goodnight dad!" Gordon called out as he dropped the car and picked up a picture book to read before bed.

"Goodnight son." Jeff said closing the door by a jar. He knows that Gordon would fall asleep easier with his door partially closed. Jeff walked down the hall and dropped Virgil off at his bedroom and promised that he would be there soon after he tucked Alan on bed. Jeff got Alan all comfortable and started reading Alan a book. Tonight Alan had requested _Guess How Much I Love You._ Jeff felt weird reading the book as he hadn't read the book since Gordon was Alan's age. Alan would occasionally come and sit and listen to the book on Gordon's bed.

After he had finished the book he kissed Alan on the head and wished him a goodnight from all monsters and boogie men. Jeff out up and was about to walk out the door and attend to his middle son when Alan called back out. "Daddy." Alan said softly.

"Yes?" Jeff said turning around to face him.

"Can we go to the store tomorrow?" Alan asked. Jeff looked generally confused about why Alan would want to go the store.

"Why?" Jeff questioned him.

"So we can get a new mummy." Alan said with a determined look on his face.

"Oh, Alan it doesn't work that way." Jeff said turning right back around and heading to Alan's bed.

"Why not?" Alan asked as he cocked his head to the side. The store fixed everything!

"Because I cannot get your mummy from the store." Jeff said. He knew that once day Alan would ask about his mother. As he was almost too young to remember her. Alan was barely speaking when he lost his mother. He really and truly didn't understand the whole concept of death, so half way through Lucille's funeral, Jeff's own mother had to take Alan out because he was getting restless. Jeff's heart was breaking in the inside.

"Then where can I get a mummy?" Alan asked with curious eyes.

"You can't get a mummy like you think you can." Jeff said with a sad sigh. "What made you think like this?"

"Emma and Andy were talking about how cool their mummy was," Alan said as he looked into Jeff's eyes. "Why don't I have one dad?"

Jeff's eyes started to fill with tears and he was trying to keep it all together so he didn't break down in front of his son.

"You do have one Alan… She's just not here." Jeff tried to explain.

"Where is she? Is she playing hide and seek?" Alan asked his father. He wanted to know where in the world his mummy is.

"She's… she is… she is dead." Jeff admitted. He hoped that he would never have to do this again with any of his sons. It was just too hard.

Alan had heard that word a few times. He vaguely knew what that word meant, it wasn't like he knew the meaning straight from the Oxford Dictionary. But he did understand the word dead more than kids would know at his age.

"Why?" Alan asked. He wanted to now know why his mummy was kissing him goodnight and cooking cookies.

Jeff took a deep breath and started to explain about the ski holiday and what happen that left John with a broken leg and a concussion. As well as the rest of the boys in shock with happened, but Alan was too young at the time and didn't understand anything that happened. Alan was shocked with the story that his dad just told him. He didn't know what to say or what to do.

"Okay." Was all that Alan could get out. Jeff nodded and left the room with a nod and a kiss on Alan's forehead. Before he left and made sure that his night light on.

* * *

Later that night Alan's mind was reeling with what he thought was a dream, but in actual fact was a memory.

 _Sirens filled the air and many calls of distress calls filled the area of the ski lodge. People were running around and trying to get information of their loved ones and rescue teams were pulling many people out of the snow. Scott was carefully holding Alan while Gordon and Virgil were holding hands as Virgil held on to Scott's ski jacket. Jeff had told them to stay outside of the lodge and stay together as he tried to talk a member of one of many rescue teams at the site. Jeff was trying to get information on both Lucille and John. He had told the manger or directors of one of the teams what both John and Lucille looked like. What seemed like forever a man started to walk towards the family and started to explain what they had found. Jeff's smiled slowly disappeared and he started to feel faint. But he was determined to show his weakness in front of his boys. He nodded and gave Scott the key to their room and told Scott to take the boys into the room. To Alan everything else was a blur, he couldn't make sense of anything. Until he saw what his mum had looked like after they had pulled her out of the snow._

Alan woke with a terrible fright and ran to his dad's bed where his dad was asleep. He hopped onto he massive bed and hopped into his dad's arms. He snuggled tightly into his chest and soon fell asleep. Jeff woke up and saw that Alan was asleep on his chest and smiled and went back to sleep.

* * *

 _ **Author's Note:**_ _ **Okay I officially feel bad now. I cried while writing this and started to wonder 'should I upload this?' But I decided to upload this sad one-shot. I kinda pictured this happening. It is natural for kids to wonder. I'm not sure what to rate this but I'm rating it a T just to be safe. Please give me feedback, really don't care if it's bad or good. I just really need some general feedback for this one-shot.**_

 _ **I hope you have a FAB day!**_

 ** _-Ashley_**

 ** _P.S: Has anyone seen the the first episode of the Flash season two? It was so emotional! Then a trailer for the Arrow season four just completed my life!_**


End file.
